


A Dream Come True

by MarchnoGirl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward proposal, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Man in dresses, Men in love, Minor Original Character(s), POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Wedding Dresses, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Proposal, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Harry doesn't know how to best propose to Draco, but one thing is for sure.He wants to wear a long white dress.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inevitabledrarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/gifts).



> This thing started by the lovely [Inevitabledrarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry) who prompted me: "can I ask for drarry, maybe them proposing to each other or something cute like that?" 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Big shout out to my two betas: [BoovPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson) and [Ana-Iliad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad)!❤️

Harry was nine when he saw a wedding for the first time.

It was late in the evening and he couldn’t stop turning around in bed. Aunt Petunia didn’t allow him to have water at dinner because ‘there was dust on the stairs’ and Harry was beginning to feel desperately thirsty. His stomach was churning and making him nauseated.

He got up from his tiny bed and risked opening the door of his cupboard; the ringing sound of the television invaded his ears, thankfully covering the noises he was making.

With padded steps, he reached the kitchen and was finally able to have a much-needed glass of water, hoping the television would distract Petunia and Vernon enough for him to drink. While going back to his cupboard, an image on the TV screen captured his attention.

A girl in a long white dress was smiling with tears in her eyes, staring at a man in front of her, whose clothes looked like Uncle Vernon’s when he had important meetings at work. Harry stopped breathing for a moment, trying to go unnoticed. That sparkling dress looked stunning. Then, Harry’s attention shifted to the girl’s head; flowers were adorning her hair. Everything about that image looked magical.

Shaking his head, he quickly resumed the walk back to his cupboard, hoping no one would see him. When he was safely in his bed again, Harry stared at the darkness, thinking that someday it would be great to have someone looking at him the same way that girl was gazing at that man.

Now, no one even smiled at him.

*****

Fourteen years later, Harry was walking back home from his work, Auror robes billowing after him. It had been a stressful day and all he wanted was to go back home and curl on the couch with Draco, watching some stupid movie together, cuddling and drinking hot tea.

He was about to Apparate home when a window shop caught his attention. It was a new one, its shining new banner glowing white. “Madam Malkin & Son — robes for Wedding Occasions.”

Harry had no idea Madam Malkin had a son, but moreover, he had no idea such beautiful dresses could be imagined, never mind really created. He stared at a dress in the window shop, his lips slightly parted, his eyes glued to it.

After what felt like an eternity, a bloke exited the shop and approached Harry. “Harry Potter! I can’t believe this, it’s an honour to see you here. Are you getting married?”

Harry was jolted from his fantasies and turned his head towards the man. “Erm, I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The man slapped a hand on his forehead and grinned amusedly. “Oh, I’m sorry! Foolish me! Everyone knows you Mr Potter and at a certain point, we know so much about you and your life that we forget we are not your friends, right? I am Joaquin, sir, Madam Malkin’s son, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand to shake.

Harry smiled and grabbed his hand. “Nice to meet you. I didn’t know Malkin had a son. You are in the wedding business, then?”

“Oh yes, I lived abroad until just last year. Want to come in and look at some robes?”

Harry followed Joaquin inside the shop and his chest felt tight all of a sudden, his throat going dry, his breathing difficult. The amount of silk, white, delicate fabric, glitters and shiny diamonds struck Harry, who felt his heart pumping faster and faster in his chest.

He knew he wanted to marry Draco for a while now but had never the strength to propose to him. Draco was always so fancy and posh, and Harry loved this side of him, but he always felt like he wasn’t living up to his standards. What if Draco wanted him to propose in Paris, under the Eiffel Tower or on a hot air balloon? Harry had no idea how to be _that_ romantic and didn’t want to seem as if he had taken his idea from one of Nicholas Sparks’ novel.

But seeing all of these dresses and robes, jewels, crowns, made Harry’s heart warm and sated and he knew, deep down his soul, that he wanted to propose to Draco.

“Mr Potter?” Joaquin was looking at Harry with his head crooked and a perplexed expression. “The robes are this way.” He gestured at his left, where a large portion of the shop hosted various robes and tuxedos for men.

Harry felt his cheeks burning and wanted to run away for the embarrassment. He had learned soon enough that that breath-taking long white dress on the girl in the TV that he saw when he was nine, was destined only for brides and not grooms, but when Harry pictured himself at his wedding, he was always wearing one of those fluffy, balloon dresses.

Not that he could say that out loud.

“Erm, yes, I… could I have a look at the dresses, instead?”

Well, maybe he could.

Joaquin’s face was growing more bewildered. “S-sure. Um, Mr Potter, aren’t you and Draco Malfoy… you know… together?”

Harry blinked several times, inhaling shakily. “Yes, we, um, we are. I’d like to propose to him… listen, Joaquin, there’s any chance…” Harry stopped. How was he supposed to ask something like this?

“Yes?” Joaquin goaded him.

“I was saying… there’s any chance that these dresses… I mean, are there any dresses like these, but… for… men?” Harry’s heart jumped in his throat, painfully, making his blood rush, his vision blur, and his head spin. Fuck, he had asked him. He really had.

A small smile appeared on Joaquin’s face. “Sir, of course, there are. I work to please everyone’s tastes! Come with me.”

Joaquin led Harry further in the shop, to a section that looked exactly like the women one, but the dresses were a bit wider, the necklines less prominent, waists broader. Harry’s breath caught and his eyes stung; had he known men could wear those too...

A long white dress caught his eyes. It had a straight cut neckline, sleeves made of lace with flowers embroidered. The whole dress looked soft and velvety, a loose belt of cream fabric wrapped around the waist, to finish at the back in a big bouffant ribbon. Harry stared at it, mind blank, a tingling sensation in his hands urging him to reach it, brush his fingers on it, wrap himself in it.

Joaquin cleared his throat. “Would you like to try it on? It seems to be your size, more or less.”

Harry nodded slowly, no sound escaping his mouth. Once in the fitting room, he spent the first ten minutes staring at the dress, feeling it under his fingers, analyzing every single detail. When in the end he tried it on and looked at his reflection in the mirror, warm tears wet his cheeks. He never felt this right in an article of clothing before.

He exited the fitting room on unsteady legs, fearing Joaquin’s judgement, but he immediately gave Harry an enormous grin, saying it looked tailor-made for him. They spent some time adjusting it on Harry’s body, and when the time to change again arrived, Harry didn’t want to undress. With a sigh, he forced himself to get into his Auror robes again and got ready to go back home.

He stopped at the cash desk, mesmerized by the beauty of the jewels. He couldn’t wait anymore, and — with Joaquin’s help — bought a ring for Draco. Harry knew that proposing to Draco that night with a red rose over dinner wasn’t anything romantic or movie-like, but he felt the need to follow his instinct and ask him _that_ very day. He chose a ring with a green diamond — Draco always told Harry he loved his green eyes because they fit perfectly with Slytherin’s colours.

Once home, he didn’t waste any time and practically ran to the kitchen, where Draco was cooking their dinner.

“Hey, love.” Draco smiled at him, a ladle in one hand and wand in the other. “How was your day?”

Harry stopped, a gasp escaping his lips. He couldn’t propose to Draco like that, what the hell was he thinking —

“Harry?” Draco laid the ladle on the table and reached for Harry, wrapping him in a loose hug, kissing him softly on the lips. “Don’t make me worry about you. Are you fine? Are you injured?”

Harry shook his head and opened his mouth, trying to come up with something, anything — “Will you marry me?”

Draco’s eyes popped out, his hands grabbing his back tighter. He whispered, “What?”

Panicking, Harry started to stutter, “I… D-did you know that Madam Malkin had a son?”

“What? Harry, what’s happening?”

“Yeah, he’s Joaquin. He opened a shop right behind the corner, he was abroad before — ”

“Are you trying to tell me you cheated on me?”

“No! Oh, dear Merlin, no! On the contrary, I asked you to marry me! See, he has a shop… what an idiot, I should have started with this.” Harry reached the inside pocket of his cape, taking out the ring box. He opened it, delicately sliding out the ring and holding it in the space between their chests.

Harry took a big breath and cleared his throat. “I’ll try again. Draco Malfoy, I met you the first time when we were eleven years old in Madam Malkin’s shop. We were trying on our robes for Hogwarts and I thought you were a real twat. Now, twelve years later, I stumbled across Madam Malkin’s son’s shop, which sells wedding articles and I just… realised that I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you — even if I still think you’re a real twat. So, um, yeah, what I am trying to ask you is… will you marry me?”

Draco’s cheeks tinged of a deeper rose and his eyes shimmered liquid, contradicting the smirk appearing on his lips. “Potter, do you call this a decent marriage proposal?”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat — fuck, he ruined it, he knew it, why did he have to ruin everything he had acting like the stupid impulsive idiot that he was?

With these thoughts spiralling in his mind, Harry tried to disentangle from Draco’s hug, but then Draco’s lips bowed to the most beautiful curve Harry had ever seen. “Because I do. And, yes, yes, yes, I want to marry you!” He kissed Harry, stroking his back, threading his fingers in his hair, muttering ‘yes, yes, yes’ between one kiss and another.

The kisses tasted salty as their tears streamed down their faces, mixing. Harry could have kissed Draco forever, but they had to pull apart to catch their breath. Harry slid the ring on Draco’s finger — they were both shaking so much that it took him three attempts before succeeding.

Harry giggled and took Draco’s face between his hands. “You know, I was thinking I could wear a dress, a real dress, at our wedding…”

Draco brought a hand to Harry’s face, wiping the tears from it. “Harry, you could even wear a garbage bag at our wedding, and I wouldn’t care. You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met, and I am sure you’d look breathtaking in a white dress.” He smiled at him, softly caressing his cheeks and Harry’s heart gave a happy jolt.

Finally, someone was looking at him like that girl had done on the TV screen years earlier — with unbridled joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
